From the Forest of Encarta
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Han T'Lain is a humanoid alien living alone on the planet Encarta on the edge of the universe. Since the age of seven she has lived alone. So what happens when two Star-Fleet officers appear on her planet?
1. You Found Me

_My first attempt at a Star Trek fan fiction. I've been writing on this story for a couple of days now so hopefully it won't be to bad. I'm not sure about characterization though, you might have to bare with me for a while until I get the hang of these new characters. Well new to me that is. ;3_

_I don't own anything related to Star Trek, everything that is not recognizable I created. I only own my own character that I just named about ten minutes ago. Well I hope you like it, please review. Have a fantastic day/night. =3_

* * *

In the outer edge of the universe in the 23rd century there is a forest planet called Encarta. A humanoid race called the Anerian's live there, in peace and harmony with the planet. A child is born on this day, a small baby girl named Han T'Lain. This is her story.

One hundred and seventy years have passed since the day of Han's birth, one hundred of those years being alone. For when she was just seven an invasion left her all alone. That is until this day. Han now is seventeen, It is the beginning of her 10th year alone. The lone forest dweller thinks today shall just be another day alone, oh how wrong she was for now her life would begin.

Han is sitting up in a tree, a good seventy feet up from the forest floor. She is not sure what she is waiting for but what else does she have to do? Suddenly out of basically no-where, two men appear beneath her. She stood and carefully watched the men in interest, listening to them. They spoke in a language that was very unfamiliar to Han but she wasn't exactly surprised, she had no form of communication. In the culture of the Aneria, her tribe of people, only the adults of fifteen or older were worthy of the Anerian language.

In pure interest of the men, Han jumped down from the tall tree landing in front of the men. Han, dressed only in a strange outfit of leaves, look at the men with wide, child-like eyes; her head cocked to the side in inquiry. The men, being caught off guard, held up their weapons in threat. Han backed away in fear as she attempted to get some form of language across to them. The words, however, refused to pass through her trembling lips. The shorter man on the right put down his weapon. The taller man, obviously the leader, also put his weapon down. Han gave a sigh of relief, at least that wasn't something she had to worry about.

The leader stepped forward carefully, his hand extended toward Han. "Hello there, I'm Captain James T. Kirk. Who might you be?"

Han stared at the man's hand, curiosity in her eyes. She then pointed to her leave-covered chest and said, "Han." She was quite frustrated that her name was the only thing that she knew how to say.

The other man stepped forward as well, "I am Pavel Chekov." Han smiled and nodded, placing their names into her memory. They attempted communication with her but did not succeed. A word however does cross to Han that she does understand, war.

_Running, that was all that seven year old Han could do as the bombs went off all around her. Her ears now bleed, the deafening explosions only muted booms. An explosions goes off near her, flinging her small body into the mouth of a cave. Fearful for her life, the small child crawls back into the cavern hoping everything would be over soon. For months the explosions and fighting raged on. The deafening ring in her ears quieted down allowing the cries and screams of her people being slaughtered entered her brain. Han watched in fear as the enemies blew up the land she called home. Constant tears stained her cheeks like the blood of her people on the ground. Finally silence rang out. Dead silence. Carefully, Han crawled out of the cave. A sob escaped from her as she walked through the bodies of her people and the enemies, the Dallein's. She made her way to where her house had previously been. Lying near the rubble, were her parents and her baby brother, Zachary. Han collapsed down on her knees into the bloody ground. Thunder cracked and rain began to fall as the cried. She was all alone…_

The sound of snapping fingers brought Han back into reality. She looked over to Chekov, whom is looking at her with concern. She then falls forward, unconscious, him catching her. Chekov looks over to Kirk with wide-eyes.

"Quick Mr. Scott, three to beam up. Get medical." In a blue beam of light, the three were on the star-ship Enterprise.

"What happened?" Doctor McCoy said while kneeling down next to Han. He checks her vitals, they are slow.

"I don't know sir, she just passed out." Chekov tells the man, a look of concern still on his features. McCoy looks at his assistant and together they take the tall, skinny girl away. Staring off into space, Chekov wonders what had happened to the girl. She had been fine then suddenly she just…zoned out.

"Mr. Chekov."

Chekov looks over at Kirk, whom is standing in the door frame. "Aye sir," the Russian says while following him to the bridge. Only time would tell now what had happened to the native girl named Han.

Han snapped her eyes open and sat up, breathing hard. She looked around at her new environment with weary eyes. This "place" defiantly was not her planet. She stood up and slowly walked over toward a door, unsure of what to do to open it. Suddenly the door swishes open to reveal a tall, grey-haired man. Han backs up, fear in her eyes. Uncertain of what to do, Han held up her fists to the man. The man injects her with a sedative and she fell to the floor, a distant look in her hazy eyes.

Once again Han slowly awakens, a bit groggy from the sedative. The sound of voices above had awoken her. She couldn't quite understand what they were saying but caught words every now and again. The more time she spent around them, the more she started to understand their language.

"She's an Anerian, has to be from all of that background radiation." McCoy says, his arms crossed against his chest.

Kirk rose an eyebrow in question and then look down at Han, whom was faking sleep, "But the Anerian race is extinct."

"Well apparently not," McCoy says sarcastically.

Han sits up slowly, nervousness biting within her stomach. "I is Anerian, onlay one," she says her voice shaky. McCoy and Kirk stare at her with his raised eyebrows fascinated. Han then continued, "War 'appened, dead, all dead." She looked at Kirk, her purple eyes sad, "Please help mei."


	2. This Is The Future

"Here let's try again," Han groaned deeply putting her head in her hands. Three months had passed since Han had arrive at the Enterprise. The ship was on its way to Earth and since Earth, and most of the people on the Enterprise, spoke English; it was Han's duty to learn the language. Captain Kirk had assigned Pavel Chekov to help her learn.

Han looked down at the learning pad. Squinting her eyes slightly, Han once again recited, "To look yet again for ze nu-cla-er ve…ve…" Han sighed again deeply in irritation. She sat the learning pad down on the table. Running a hand over her face Han says, "Why is English so…hard?" She mumbled, her words mumbled against her hands as she put her head in her hands.

Chekov patted her shoulder comfortingly, "You vill get it Han. Vhy don't ve stop for today?" Han nodded, giving him a thankful look.

"Kirk to Chekov."

"Chekov here sir." Kirk gave him orders to report to the bridge. "Aye sir," he said into his com-badge, moving toward the door. He told Han goodbye then left her alone in her quarters to her thoughts.

Han stood up, sat down on her bed, then laid back down onto her back. Intertwining her fingers behind her head, Han stared at the ceiling thinking. _' 'm never going to learn English…' _

Fifteen months pass, Han's friends and complete strangers clap and cheer for her. Nervously, she smiled in the way her new friend, Uhura, had shown her. She had just graduated from Star Fleet Academy and was now an Ensign in the Star Fleet.

"I'm so proud of you Han," Uhura said to her while giving her a hug.

"Thank you," Han said, a smile on her face. Over the last sixteen months, her English had improved greatly; Han now being skilled in the English language.

Kirk shakes Han's hand and said, "Good job Ensign. Hopefully you'll be posted to a good ship."

"I hope to be posted on the Enterprise sir."

Kirk gave her a smile, "You just might."

Spock, Sulu, and McCoy all gave there words of congratulations. The only one whom had yet to say anything was her best friend, Pavel Chekov. Now thinking of the man, Han wondered where he was. Suddenly, he is right in front of her smiling his boyish smile. He gave her tight hug, "I am so proud of zu!" Suddenly, Han felt a funny sort of feeling settle in her stomach; she tensed up at the strange feeling. Chekov, noticing her strange tenseness, asked, "Is something ze matter?"

Han smiled and shook her head, "No of course not." She said, feeling the good but strange feeling still tingle in her stomach.

A week had passed and still Han had not been placed on a star-ship. The Enterprise was about ready to take off into space in a few hours causing Han to become nervous that she might have to say goodbye to her closet friend. Slight tears gave to her eyes just thinking about it.

Captain Kirk then past her saying the words that she had been waiting to hear all week long. "Ensign T'Laine, report to the Enterprise 1500 hours."

Han stood up straight , a smile on her face. "Yes sir," she said brightly. Within hours, Han was standing on the Bridge awaiting orders. She was assigned in Engineering since that was she had majored in at the academy. Han was a bit disappointed that she couldn't be up on the Bridge so she could see the depths of space. She then made her way down to Engineering, unaware of the look Chekov had been giving her.

Kirk looked at the young Ensign then said, "Is there a problem Mr. Chekov."

Attempting to hide the small blush that crept up his neck, Chekov turned back around in his chair. "No sir," he said while hitting the computer pads on the helm, attempting to make it look as if he were doing.

Sulu then stated that if they were ready that they could leave. Kirk nodded and soon after clearing the space dock, the U.S.S. Enterprise and its passengers were launched into space.

-StarTrek-

Time moved a bit slower on the star ship whenever she was working, that was the first thing that Han noticed. Perhaps it was because this was the first career she had ever had. She keyed in the last command into the warp drive computer and smiled when she read it now had full power, it had been on the fritz lately. "Okay Mr. Scott, all fixed." Han told her supervisor, Montgomery Scott, a smile on her face.

Scotty walked over and re-checked her work. "Aye, it is." He flipped a switch as Mitch, the night Engineer walked in.

"Finally got that warp drive fixed?" He inquired, while typing the time and his identification into the computer. Han nodded and said a quick goodbye to both Mitch and Scotty, making her way toward the door.

"Oh Han," she turned around to the sound of Scotty's voice. "Good job." Han smiled at the first complement she had obtained and thanked him. This made her good day even better.

Han walked out into the corridor and started to walk to her room, a voice from behind her yelled for her to stop. Han turned around and smiled at the man running toward her. Chekov pushed her shoulder slightly when he got next to her. "Are zu deaf?" He joked, muttering about how he had been saying her name for the last five minutes.

"Well sorry," Han said a smile on her face, "why didn't you just catch up with me." Chekov glared at her and then looked down at her long legs. It wasn't that he was short, no, Han was just tall. 6,3 to be exact. They joked around for a bit longer while heading toward the lunch hall.

Uhura, whom watched the couple come in, said to Spock, "My goodness they spend a lot of time together don't they?"

"It is not logical for them too?" Spock asked in his formal tone, confusion in his voice.

Sulu turned around to look at Spock, confusion on his face. "Why?"

"Is it not obvious that they are infatuated with each other?"

Sulu laughed slightly and took a drink from his glass, "You must be blind Spock, there is no way those two would ever get together." Little did they know, the possibility grew by day.


	3. New Divide

For weeks, no interesting missions came through. The most interesting thing that the Enterprise crew had experienced was a rescue mission of an individual science vessel. Though Han would not say that she was bored, she would admit that she was in a rut.

"Kirk to T'Laine."

Han tapped her com-badge, "T'Laine here sir." Kirk then gave her orders to report to the transport room. Thinking that it was just to make a repair on the machine, Han said, "Aye sir." She walked over to Scotty, "Mr. Scott?"

"Aye," the man said while raising his head to Han.

"Captain Kirk requests me down in the transport room." Scotty nodded and Han left making her way down to said room. When she arrived, Chekov and Kirk are standing on the transport bay waiting to beamed out. Han walked toward the machine, "Transporter on the fritz again?"

Kirk smirked slightly, "No you're going on a training mission."

Han gave him a perplexed expression, "Ah," she said feeling stupid.

She walked over to the transport bay and soon their bodies were just fading molecules.

An odd hum then was heard around the ship. All of its passengers looked around in confusion wondering all the same thing, what was that sound? The hum was a low pitch and sounded very strange. The lights then flickered then completely went out. Spock, as acting captain, attempted to make communication with Scotty but there was no response. The reserve power kicked on, bathing the bridge with light. Spock pressed the communication button on the captain's chair, "Spock to Scott."

"Aye sir," Scotty said in a huff whilst jumping from station to station in the attempt to figure out what had causes the main power to fail.

"What has..." Scotty cut him off.

"I don't know sir but I'm working on it." He disconnected communication and gave the engineering crew specific orders to figure out how to get the ship back functional. The reserve would only last about twelve hours and they were in the deep depths of the universe. Calling for help would be a useless waste of time since no ship would even be relatively close. So either they fixed the power of the froze to death...

-StarTrek

Han's body rematerialized in a burning place. Slowly she opened her eyes only to close them again. A mixture of sand and dust blew painfully into her eyes making her groan in pain as she attempted to rub the particles out. Heat was blasted at her as if she were sitting in an oven. Painfully, Han pulls herself off of the fiery sand. "Pavel?" She called out, looking in all directions. The only thing that Han was sand, miles and miles of sand in all directions. Panic set over her as she looked around for her friend and her captain. Swallowing the nervous lump that formed in her throat, Han started to walk in an unknown direction.

Sweat poured down Han's face as she stumbled around the desert-plain aimlessly. The sweat stung in her eyes as she attempted to figure out where she was or what she should do. She had taken off her shirt and wrapped around her mouth to keep the blowing sand out of her mouth but Han didn't see the use, the sand was already every where else.

The planet's three suns burned down on her so hot and bright making any movement painful. Burns and blisters formed on her skin bringing tears to her eyes, she was not ready for this sort of thing. She collapsed down onto her knees, "Please," she screamed out, "please make it stop!" Suddenly. A strange feeling came over her. Han sat up confused then looked down at her hand, screaming in panic. Her hand was fading away, becoming transparent. The odd feeling passed over the rest of her whole body, then she felt nothing.

Kirk awoke absolutely freezing, painfully freezing actually. He wrapped his arms around himself shaking hard. His body shook so fiercely that it felt as if his bones were glass, each hit against his skin cutting into him like a knife. Snow fell hard all around him burning his skin upon contact. Kirk attempted to stay warm or even look for a warm place but no such luck, he was out in the middle of no-where. Kirk felt like crying from the intense pain, his skin just felt like it was on fire. Kirk stumbled in the snow-drift and fell down into the snow. The freezing snow was now a dim burn as hypothermia took over. There was no help for him now. Suddenly, a form appeared in front of him.

"Captain Kirk?" He felt unable to respond, he felt as if he didn't care anymore who he was because he was just going to freeze to death anyway. Suddenly, he didn't feel the frozen tundra underneath him. He didn't feel anything.

Pavel Chekov watched in amazing in what he saw. Han and Captain Kirk suddenly appeared out of thin air. Kirk was seemingly unconscious, his body shaking still but not as bad. Chekov had arrived in a tropical rain forest environment, rain steadily falling. At least he didn't have to worry about freezing or being burned alive. Kirk's unconsciousness made Chekov nervous, he was not familiar with the planet at all; he didn't even know its name.

Han stood up and swayed toward Chekov, her eyes unfocused as she looked at him. She attempted to say something but fell down at his knees. "Han?" He said, kneeling down to look her in the eyes. An odd feeling settled in his stomach but he ignored the strange feeling. She extended her fingers out to him then fell against him. Chekov shook her shoulder, "Han?" No response. He checked her pulse, it was strong. He then stood up, the rain plastering his hair to his head. He now had a new task, to find shelter.

He walked over to Kirk, checking to make sure he was okay. His pulse was a bit rapid and his skin was still white as snow but other than that he seemed relatively okay. "Don't worry sir," Chekov said to his unconscious form, "I can handle this." The only thing that really worried Chekov was that he wasn't sure if he really could.


	4. Two Is Better Than One

Slowly, Han awoke to a strange pattering feeling on her face. Groaning, Han slowly opened her eyes and slightly jumped at what she saw. Chekov was kneeling above her, water dripping off of the tip of his angled nose onto her cheek. Fighting off the blush that traveled across her cheeks, Han moved to sit up.

"Be careful," Chekov tells her, concern coloring his tone. He makes a move to help her up but Han put her hand up to stop him, she could do this by herself. She stands up carefully but stumbles, bracing herself with her hand on the ground. Han groaned, angered by her own weakness. Carefully, Chekov walks toward Han, wrapping an arm around her waist. He then slung her arm over his shoulders and slowly he moved her over to a fire he had started.

"Thank you," she told him. It was then that she noticed she was still shirtless. Her cheeks flushed furiously as she searched for her shirt. Finally, she found it lying on a rock by her. She leaned over, wincing as her burnt skin screamed in protest. Painfully, Han pulled the shirt over her head and over her body. "Well that wasn't comfortable at all." It was then that Han noticed Kirk lying on the other side of the fire, unconscious. "Here I was jumping through both time and space and he's the one who's still passed out."

Chekov looked at his friend in concern, "You did vwhat?"

Han smiled at Chekov's boyish attitude, he was just so adorable sometime. Han looked at the fire, a sense of awkwardness passing over her. She shook her head then smiled at Chekov, "It is said in my people's history that every now and again and child is born with special powers. Usually, the time jump."

"Time jump?" He asks obviously confused.

Han nodded, "It's the ability to jump through time and space, we just call it time jump. Anyhow, usually every third generation the time gene starts forming within the child causing background radiation, harmless to the kid. Then when the child reaches the age of eighteen, the gene releases making the power available." Han rubs her hands together, "I actually wasn't suppose to have the gene since my brother, Zachary did…" A dark look passes over her features, "Guess I was lucky." She says more to herself than to him.

"How old was he?" Chekov asks, his voice barely a whisper.

"Four months," Han whispered, tears now following down her cheeks. Her head bowed sobbing, the sound breaking Chekov's heart. He wrapped his arms around her, carefully pulling her into him. She now cried on her chest, letting eleven years of guilt off of her shoulder's.

After about an hour of crying, Han's sobs quieted down to a quiet hiccup. Her head was resting on his chest as she held onto Chekov like a lifeline. He held her close as she quietly slept on his chest. Even though he knew he could not repair all of her wounds, Chekov made it a mission to at least take a small portion of the weight upon Han's childish shoulders.

-StarTrek-

When Han awoke she felt…strange as if someone was holding her. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the yellow of the Ensign uniform underneath her. Han jumped up, blushing. Not only had she poured her heart out to her best _friend_ she had also fallen asleep on him. Perfect.

"Well I'm sure he isn't that bad." A groan escaped from Han's lips as she slowly turned to see her captain standing behind her, a smirk on his face.

"Uh…um….this isn't what it looks like…" Han stuttered out, her cheeks now turning a interesting shade of violet.

Kirk crossed his arms against his chest, his smirk growing. "Is that so? Well it looked like you were on top of Mr. Chekov asleep."

Han bit her lip, "Well I guess it was what it looked like."

"Mhmhm," Kirk said sitting back down on the rock behind him. "I don't know about you Miss T'Lain but I am starving."

"I don't eat anything sir."

Kirk nodded, "Ah yes that's right."

Feeling quite uncomfortable Han offered to go find food for both him and Chekov. Just as she was about to walk out of their cave shelter, Kirk yelled to Han to take Chekov along. Han nodded and woke him up. He gave her a look, his bleary eyes attempting to focus. "Vwhat?"

Han fought off all inappropriate thoughts of how adorable he looked. "Come on," she pulled him up and soon they were out in the soggy rain forest.

-StarTrek-

"This is getting ridiwous," Chekov muttered as he sloshed through the wet ground.

"Seriously," Han also muttered under her breath wishing that they could just hurry up and find some food so they could get out of the rain. "I honestly think I liked the desert better," suddenly that was where she was. In an instant she was back in the rain, "Geez I was being sarcastic. Now I can't even be sarcastic!" She sighed deeply in frustration, "You know Chekov if this keeps going on I might just have to kill Kirk…"

Chekov, know feeling concerned for the safety of his captain, asks, "Vwhy?"

Han shrugged her shoulders, "Might make me feel better." Chekov gave her a harsh look saying that it wasn't funny to joke around about the life of their captain. Han gave him a smile and pushed his shoulder, "Kidding."

"Ah there is someving!" Chekov said, while pointing high up in a tree. "How are vwe going to get zhem?" He asked mainly to himself.

Han smirked, knowing that Chekov wasn't aware of her climbing ability. With one heave, Han was up at the top of the tree. She picked a few mango-looking fruits then jumped back down, landing right in front of Chekov. Han turns then throws the odd looking fruit at him. Slightly fumbling the fruit, Chekov caught it. A sneeze then escapes from the Russian.

"Alright, time to get the human out of the rain."

-StarTrek-

Cursing, that was all Scotty could do as he jumped from station to station attempting to fix the power. Every engineering hand that was aboard the Enterprise was with him attempting to fix the seemingly un-fixable power issue. The only engineer that wasn't with him was the one he needed the most, Han.

The lights flickered, signaling that the reserve power only had about six hours left. The Enterprise was of course of the edge of the federation border, fifteen solar systems away from Earth. No star-ships were crazy enough to go out this far into space. Communication for help would be utterly useless. Either they fixed the power or they were screwed….


	5. Have Faith In Me

Hours passed, there was still no sign of the Enterprise. The team had created a fire an hour ago and were currently sitting around it going over their options. Darkness blackened most of the cave making nervous shivers Han's spine. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark, no she had spent many nights in the dark. It was being in unfamiliar territory in the dark. What if there were others? Lighting struck and thunder boomed outside as sheets of rain fell from the sky making the cave a bit soggy. The fire was dying and there was no dry wood, soon they would be in the dark.

Han shivered as her body once again faded out then back in, it was driving her insane! Thankfully for some control she had over the strange power, Han could keep in one place if she really concentrated; it was exhausting. Chekov watched in amazement as Han faded slightly, he still couldn't believe the strange power. He kept a watchful eye on his partner make sure she didn't fade completely into the blackness.

"Okay, so, what are our options?" Han asked flipping a small pebble through her fingers.

"What options? We have to stay here until contact is made." Kirk said, slowly taking a bite of his mango hybrid fruit.

"So that's it?" She asked, throwing the rock outside. Han bit her lip in thought, standing up to pace. After about ten minutes of thinking, the obvious answer finally struck her. "What if I could get us to the ship with the time jump."

Kirk shook his head, "Too risky. Not only could we accidentally land in space killing ourselves we could arrive at a wrong point in time and meet ourselves, which is never good."

Han rolled her eyes, "What choice do we have?"

"Vwe zhould try it," Chekov said silently, looking from Kirk to Han.

Han took a deep breath, letting herself completely relax. She held her hands out, each of the men taking one. A slight blush rose to Chekov's cheeks, it felt strangely right to hold the alien girl's hand. "Okay," she said taking another deep breath. All of her thoughts went to the Enterprise, imagining herself in the Engine Room. Suddenly, there was no one in the soggy cave.

Kirk quickly jumped up from the sounds of Scotty's cursing, he could tell something bad was going on. Han was attempting to restore the power but so far no luck had come it. "Damnit!" She yelled in frustration, yanking a hand through her already tangled hair. "What made her lose power?"

Scotty shrugged, "I honestly don't know, there was this weird hum and then nothing."

Han nodded and then sighed, she knew what she had to do. "This is going to hurt…a lot." She sighed and then walked into the small room where the power core was. She put a hand on the power core,"Alright, flip the switch."

Scotty looked at her as if she had grown another head, "You know I can't turn it on with you standing in there, you'll get electrocuted!"

Han have him a thumbs up,"Yeah, that's the plan." She smiled at him, "Trust me." Han sighed, swallowing past the lump that started to form in her throat, she knew this was probably the end of the last Anerian. "Call Chekov down here, I wanna talk to him." Scotty did and Han slowly walked out of the room, pacing slightly.

Chekov was down in less than two minutes, he looked at Han, "Vwhat's going on?"

Han pulls Chekov into the tightest hug she had ever given him, tears started to fall down her cheeks. "There isn't much time but I just want to say how much I'm going to miss you and that you are a fantastically, brilliant man Pavel Chekov." She then lightly presses her lips to his, "Take care Mr. Chekov."

Han then walks to the power core and nods to Scotty. "I am so sorry…" He muttered, flipping the switch.

Massive amounts of electricity flowed through Han's body, moving from her into the power core. A blood-curdling scream escapes from her as she pushes all of the energy from her into the core.

"Vwhat are you doing?" Chekov yelled, attempting to shut the power off.

Scotty held him back, "It's too late," he said, tears going down his cheeks. Chekov choked back a sob, his best friend was dying and he couldn't do a thing about it.

The lights came back on and screen flashed showing full power. Han stumbled out and collapsed on the floor, she only had seconds. Chekov rushed over to her, kneeling beside her. Her body has already began to deteriorate, slowly fading away into nonexistence. Han put a hand on Chekov's cheek, he put his hand over hers. Tears stream furiously down his cheeks, "Please don't go."

Han pats his cheek lightly, "Sorry, not…this…time." Han closed her eyes, knowing this was her final moments. The Anerian race would finally be gone, its last survivor now with her people. Her breathing slows as her tendrils of a strange, yellow aura over take her body. "Goodbye, friend." Her body completely fades away into the aura leaving just Chekov and Scotty.

Chekov's head bows in sadness, silent tears falling down his cheeks. His best friend was gone…he saved her and now she saved him. "Guess we're even now…" Yes, yes they were. Two friends who saved each other were even until the end of time, that's when they'd see each other again.

* * *

_Well...that was a depressing end. Finally the first story I ever planned is finish! I honestly don't know why I didn't finish this a long time ago I mean seriously I had notes. xD  
Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favourited, story alerted! You guys are awesome! _

_Written in memory of my grandma who loved Star Trek, I'll miss you forever.  
_


End file.
